familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
John Francis Campbell (1865-1909)
John Francis Campbell, Son of Francis Campbell and Ann Lamb Francis was a miner from Canada. Ann was a servant from London. The story goes she was also originally from Canada with Indigenous Canadian heritage. Brother of Isabella and Kesty. John was born at Markdale between Binda and Bigga in 1865. John was the youngest of the three Campbell children. He also had nine other half siblings from his mum's previous marriage to William Marks. Markdale Birthplace of John Francis Campbell...see birth certificate below in this page. Markdale in the 1860s was a busy place...12 kids. Horse races, a hotel. See Ann Lamb. http://familypedia.wikia.com/wiki/Ann_Lamb_%281816-1894%29 It's now owned by the Ashton Family. http://www.markdale.com/home.shtml John Francis Campbell married Eliza Charlotte Godden (in Rockley Wesleyan Church in 1891 6th of September) John was 25 and Eliza was 17. :::::John married Eliza Charlotte Godden, daughter of Thomas B Godden and Elizabeth Ware, in 1891 in West Macquarie District, New South Wales. John had been married before (Ellen Steward) but she died in childbirth. :::::John married Ellen Steward, daughter of William Steward and Annie Allen, on 25 May 1887 in Crookwell, King County, New South Wales..)''' John and Eliza lived at Caloola on the Vale Creek near the weir. John Francis was a miner and the story goes that he was a lime smelter. John's father Francis was also a miner at Junction point on the Tuena Creek between Tuena and Binda. List of postal addresses in Binda Area in 1870s Children of John and Eliza include Eiljah James, Keffy, Charlie, Cec, and Mick (Harold)...there are others (again more info to come). Mick was the youngest. John Francis died shortly before Mick was born. After John's death.... Eliza had seven or eight children to look after when John Francis died. Perhaps John's early death was due to a mining accident (TBC). Elijah James (the eldest child) was 17 and Mick was yet to be born. They lived in a wattle and daub hut on a flat where the Vale Creek and Summerhill Creek meet (just north of Ettlesdale) at Caloola. The house burnt down in the mid 1900s. The property where the house once stood was part of a lease which has been held together with recently owned property by Dudley Osborne and later by Kevin Burgess of Bathurst NSW. Current owners TBC. There are still a number of goldmines on the property. Mick (Harold) Campbell and his family frequented the area until the 1980s. Mick was leading hand at neighbouring Ettlesdale property. Mick's son worked for Dudley Osborne, and Mick's grandson knew the Burgess family and visited the property in the 1980s. Harold Mick Campbell (John and Eliza's youngest) Mick spent some time in the hut in later years in his work as a rabbitoh. The hut later burnt down. Eliza Charlotte and son Mick moved to the corner of Bathurst Road and George street Newbridge when Mick was a boy. They later moved to a new house in George Street Newbridge. Mick married Jean Doreen McKellar and Eliza moved across the road to the former Buckley House. Mick was a farm labourer and rabbit trapper. He was later foreman at Ettlesdale in Caloola for the Larnachs. Mick's wife Jean is still alive. A link to the McKellars of Hobby's Yards Jean Doreen McKellar, Harold (Mick) Campbell's wife and great-great-granddaughter of Bathurst pioneers Duncan McKellar and Jane Craige (Hobby's Yards), is 96 (living in Bathurst 2009). http://freepages.genealogy.rootsweb.ancestry.com/~joes/ghtout/gp855.html Caloola Cemetery http://www.abercrombiecaves.com/trunkeycreek/cemetery/ca1.html Land donated by the Larnachs of Ettlesdale. John Francis and Eliza Charlotte are buried at Caloola Cemetery. Mick (Harold) and many of his sibblings are also buried there. Eliza's parents Thomas Godden and Elizabeth Ware (note as Wheat on marriage certificate below) are also buried at Caloola. Locations All locations mentioned on this page are in NSW Australia. Literacy Note that Francis Campbell, John's father, could only put a mark on the certificate as a signature. He couldn't write very well. Questions Where is John's dad buried? Why isn't Francis Campbell buried at Binda with his wife Ann Lamb? Why did John's dad come to Binda/Junction Point from Nova Scotia? Did Francis come to Australia alone? What are the Canadian links for Ann Lamb? Did Ann and Francis know each other in Canada? Why did Francis and Ann leave Binda for Ovens in Victoria (see Anne Lamb's page)? Why did they come back when William Marks died? How did John Francis Campbell die (aged 42)? Why did Ann move from Canada to London? Why was her Indigenous heritage kept quiet? Did John Francis speak with a Canadian accent?? Can you help? contact cone.campbell@bigpond.com